


【贺红】妥协（三）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: FREE剧场出来啦，一天都沉迷于真琴无法自拔嗷！





	【贺红】妥协（三）

（三）  
等了这些日子的人终于来找他，贺天终于露出了一个真心的微笑，拿着手机一路走到了阳台。

 

事实上，莫关山所呆着的平民区的叫他很是不适应。

他并不喜欢那样平淡的生活，仿佛整个人都会化在日常这摊水里一样，这些被保护在玻璃温室里的人们，享受着片刻的安宁，对生活之中所发生的一切丝毫不知。

他们生活在阳光之下，那么必然就会有人生活在黑暗之中，这让贺天觉得很是嘲讽，也只有在夜晚的阳台上吹着冷风才能稍稍冷静一些。

 

“哟，见一。”

耳边已经寂静无声了，因而电话那头的声音也就显得格外清楚。

“恩。”

听上去心情似乎并不是很好的样子。

“怎么了？没找到那个人？”

“哈……不，我找到了。”

贺天一愣，心里也不知是什么感觉，却还是笑了声。

“那么恭喜。”

见一在那头语气也有些踌躇：“那什么，拖累你，不好意思。”

 

“呵，你居然还会说出这样的话来，不行我得开个录音模式。”

“贺天你够了！你就这么爱同我对着干么!”

“怎么会。”

这次出逃同塔区他们分析的不同，主谋者并不是贺天这个每日里生事的哨兵，反倒是本应每日在白塔中洗脑，在外人看来循规蹈矩的向导——见一。

 

“你胆子也太大了，如果不是被我撞到，你现在早就被抓回白塔了。”

纵然贺天也并不是一个多省事的主，但一直以来他也不愿直接和塔区里的人对上，这次出逃与其说是蓄谋已久，还不如说是半路被抓上贼船的。

“所以我不都已经道歉了！”

伤口还在隐隐作痛，但听到对方声音终于又有了些元气，贺天的手摸过绷带缠着的地方，还是放了下来。

“那家伙到底是谁，还叫你特地要跑出来见一次？”

“嘿嘿！下回你过来我这，我给你引见一下！”见一一提到那家伙，那音色就变得格外兴奋。

“他啊，人真的超~好~，从小跟我一起长大的，只可惜最后我却分化成了向导，他只是个普通人……”

 

贺天不语，其实这些消息他也都知道，见一的身份其实并不一般，自己算是知情者之一，而自己还知道一件事。

“那你之前还同我说一定要向他好好道别，我才帮你特地跑出来，现在呢？”

电话那头便又沉默了下来，贺天也不急，等了许久之后，才从那里幽幽地传来一句。

“……再等等吧。”

 

再等等？等到塔区的人来抓我们回去为止么？

贺天不由也皱起了眉头，正要开口，却忽然听到那头话筒传来含含糊糊的声音，中间还夹杂着见一的哀嚎。

“小哈！我在打电话！你给我放开话筒啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“展希希快帮我把小哈拉开嗷！”

“什么什么？你等会……”

 

于是电话那头便是一阵鸡飞狗跳的声音，还有见一欲哭无泪的叫喊，贺天原本想问的话也都卡在了半路。

 

……那只哈士奇。

 

贺天回头看向自己背后那只悠哉悠哉的黑豹，嘴角不由抽了抽，一手挂掉了电话，另一只手掌从它头顶静静拂过。

“雷奈，你可别学坏了。”

被叫做雷奈的精神体黑豹并不懂贺天的意思，只是直觉主人似乎在表扬它，便得意地眯起了眼睛，伸出粗糙的舌头讨好地舔了舔贺天的手心。

 

 

“喂！臭小子，是个哨兵就给我站起来，打过来！”

“贺天家和那边是有关系的，你们可别太靠近了。”

“贺天是哨兵啊，真好，一定要成为和你哥哥一样的人啊。”

“哨兵？到最后反正不都是要死在战场上的？”

“和黑道有关系？亏他训练成绩这么好，恐怕也爬不上去了吧。”

 

“贺天，帮帮我。”

 

贺天。

贺天？

贺天……

 

“吵死了！”

 

待贺天终于从噩梦之中清醒过来，似乎听到耳边有人喊疼的声音，自己背部也好像有点疼。

“贺日天！你放开老子！大早上的你发什么疯啊！”

 

抬手揉了揉还在隐隐作痛的太阳穴，看了看被自己摁在身下拼命挣扎的莫关山，贺天这才回醒过来：“抱歉抱歉，有点没睡醒。”

 

终于被别人放开来的莫关山赶紧爬起身，恶狠狠地瞪了眼贺天。

“下回我不来叫你了，我还要上学，早饭你自己去下面买。”

“要不要我送你去上学？”

“滚！”

 

贺天轻笑了两声，穿着一件睡袍便跟着走下楼去。

莫关山其实做了两个人的早饭，似乎因为被贺天大早上一套擒拿给气到了，现在正啃着他那份蛋饼消气。

贺天的脚步声从楼上传来，莫关山全身一惊，拿着那份多出来的早饭忽然不知怎么办才好，索性揉了揉头发，含糊地说了一句“出门去了”便跑去了门口。

 

这副样子仿佛谁能把他吃了一样。

 

贺天心里暗笑着，面上却并不显，径直走到餐桌前，也不在意被人啃过一口，直接端了那蛋饼慢悠悠地吃了起来，姿态优雅地仿佛是在西餐厅，而不是吃着楼下五块一副的蛋饼。

看着还傻愣在门口的莫关山，贺天便挥挥手，笑道：“慢走不送。”

 

这是我家不是你家好么？

 

莫关山终于不管他，重重地甩了门便走了出去。

 

而此时的贺天正看着手机上见一陆陆续续发来的短信，继续啃他的早餐。

 

如今从塔区跑出来，见一和自己都在塔区的通缉令上，好在哨兵和向导资源十分稀缺，尤其是向导，根本就是稀有动物的存在，塔区甚至还专门建立了“白塔”来为向导进行服务，因而作为学生的哨兵向导们只要不是叛国的罪行，基本不会受到太大的指责。

 

贺天又开始盘算这些日子该怎么尽可能地躲过追捕。

自己哥哥在塔区的军方有着一席之地，自己如果使用任何与身份相关的物品，就一定会被发觉，好在自己叔叔当年给自己留下过一些洗白了的财产，虽然并不想太早动用这笔钱……

 

但目前看来也没有办法了。

 

整理完手头的线索，已经无所事事一个上午的贺天抱着他的精神体开始犯困。

塔区里哨兵的生活非常辛苦，一天里除了上课就是训练，休息的时间也是非常少，正是因为身体早已适应那种快节奏、高强度的生活，如今的无聊对于贺天而言，几乎是致命的。

 

黑豹趴在地板上晒着太阳，感觉到主人的触碰，嘴里还发出舒服的呼噜声。

“想小哈么？”

雷奈睁开眼睛，歪头看着贺天，金色的眸色在阳光之下显得格外漂亮，眼中的瞳仁此时却细长成了一条缝。

“那我们去找找看吧。”

“嗷。”

 

 

莫关山本身就不擅长学习，以前还能维持在中游水平，父母离异他跟着母亲另组家庭之后，成绩就更是一落千丈，当年母亲虽然想叫他去读新家的学校，但只有他还固执地要留在老家。

 

“妈，你不用讲了，我本来也没打算考大学。”

“我说了我不回去！”

电话那头的女人似乎很生气，絮絮叨叨还要再讲些什么，莫关山则干脆利落地在厕所挂了电话，低头看了看手腕上的时间——离那老头下课还有半刻钟，如果再吸烟肯定会被发现，今天要么还是不上了。

 

莫关山洗了个手便等着下课铃好溜出去，而门口也早有几个同伴等着他出来。

 

“哟，莫关山，给你妈打电话呢？”

莫关山不轻不重地应了一声算是回复。

“你妈那儿不是挺好的么，听说还新给你生了个妹妹？”

“啧。”

莫关山停下脚步，回头皱眉看了一眼那个家伙，面相颇为不善，那人似乎也知道自己说错话了，便赶紧道了声歉，转移开了话题。

 

“诶诶，听说了么，隔壁A班的展正希最近多了个小跟班。”

“那家伙啊，这有什么好奇怪的。”

“这事儿大着呢！”一人压低了声音给旁边人解释道：“我听别人说，那家伙好像是向导！”

“向导？！你开什么玩笑，这种人怎么可能……”

“嘘！你安静点儿，我给你讲啊……”

 

说起向导，莫关山立刻想起在自己家中那个白吃白喝的家伙，又想到他那副嚣张的态度，不由有些气上心来，本来就因为家里事而不安，如今就更是烦躁得不行。

那人正扯了莫关山要一起来听，便被对方给拍了开去。

“诶诶诶！莫关山，你慢点啊！怎么了！”

另一人也赶紧追上去道：“莫关山你等等！”

 

莫关山哪管他们这么多，又正巧碰上响铃，便直接一个大跨步往外头走去，只是才没走了几步就撞上了一个家伙。

“啊，抱歉抱歉~”

红毛一回头，是一个浅棕色头发的同龄少年，正拉着旁边的同学讲着些什么，脸上还挂着大大的微笑，那细长的胳膊还不忘向他挥了挥，只是这模样在红毛看来有些没心没肺地格外刺眼。

 

有些人天生就生活在阳光之中，但是又有谁知道那束光芒背后所掩埋的故事呢？

 

就像他旁边那个无奈的人不知道一样，莫关山也不知道。

 

“喂，瞎子，撞到人想跑么？”

这个回复连莫关山自己也有点没料到，更不要说那个少年了。

他脸上的笑容立刻就僵在了一处，原本轻松的氛围也立刻凝固了下来。

 

少年皮肤很白，身材也颇为纤细，抬眸望着你的时候莫名地叫人会觉得心软，红毛自然也是这样，只是他还来不及收回之前的话，早就有人要替那个少年解决了。

 

“喂喂，这种气氛有点不对呢。”

一个清冷的声音从莫关山背后传来。

多年的打架经历叫莫关山养成了一种几近野兽一般的直觉，他现在又楞在了那处，仿佛被什么盯上一般。

手脚冰凉，连回头看一眼的勇气也没有，甚至连呼吸声都微弱到极点。

 

这种感觉以前从未有过，除了那个人——那个突然出现在他生命中，如同野兽一般将他所有计划全部撕裂的家伙。

 

他不回头，那个人自然会过来。

 

一声一声的脚步听在莫关山耳中有些带着杀气，不过愣了一会儿神，那双墨瞳便又出现在他的面前。

 

“贺……”

莫关山开口刚刚发出一个音节，便被对方给打断。

 

“如果有什么事情，放学再聊？”

贺天靠的更近，炽热的包含着威胁的呼吸就直直地打在红毛的耳畔，狭长的眼眸微微眯起，一如多少次要对他动手之前一样风平浪静。

 

“你觉得怎样？”

 

 

TBC

——————————————————

哼哼哼~写贺红好爽HHHHH

贺天精神体——黑豹·雷奈

美洲豹的黑色变异个体，性情孤独，夜间活动，号称“全能冠军”视觉、听觉、嗅觉极为灵敏，捕食各种中小型动物。

名字来源于为黑豹取名的人Linnaeus。

 

见一精神体——西伯利亚雪撬犬（哈士奇）·小哈

是原始的古老犬种，属中型犬，与人和善，喜欢玩耍，精力旺盛，容易接受练习。

名字来源……不用解释。


End file.
